A Week in the Life of Uzumaki Naruto
by Kanoi-chan
Summary: In the big picture, what difference can one week make? Well, Naruto's about to find out. Drabble. BL.


Kanoi: So this was made for the challenge of "Hidden Meanings." Sadly, I missed the deadline, but oh well… I'm decently happy with it.

Naruto: LOOK! SASUKE! SHE'S FINALLY WRITTEN ABOUT US FOR A CHALLENGE!!!!

Sasuke: Dobe, you give me a headache. Why do I care about her writing about us?

Naruto: What!? You're the one who always locks himself in the bathroom and cries about how "Kanoi never writes about me!!!!"

Kanoi: …

Sasuke: Naruto, shut up!

Naruto: Not unless you do the disclaimer for me. –smug grin-

Sasuke: Fine! Kanoi doesn't own Naruto!!!

Kanoi: …

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On Monday, Naruto was training with his team. Of course, a fight broke out between Naruto and Sasuke. In the heat of battle Sasuke called Naruto "uke," resulting in the immediate blushing of Sasuke, Kakashi, and Sakura. Of course, Naruto took it to be some new insult. Thankfully, Sakura stopped him from going to Sai with his newly learned word.

On Tuesday, the Anbu team of Sasuke, Sai, and Naruto was sent on a mission to assassinate an enemy ninja. On the way back, while the team was tired and inattentive, Sai decided to grope Naruto's ass. While Naruto fell from a branch in surprise, Sasuke made a lunge to throttle his perverted teammate.

On Wednesday, Naruto overheard Sasuke and Sakura arguing about dinner. In an attempt to be helpful, Naruto offered to make dinner for the two. To Sasuke's chagrin, Sakura was quick to say yes (sp long as they ate something other than ramen). The kunoichi later regretted her hasty reply, as she was forced to swallow down the most disgusting much she had ever tasted.

On Thursday, Sasuke was no where to be found. Naruto asked everyone he could find "Where is Sasuke?" After everyone said they had not seen the Uchiha, Naruto sulked around Konoha. Finally, late at night, Naruto spotted Sasuke on top of a building. Naruto spent the night up there with Sasuke, eventually falling asleep on his best friend's shoulder.

On Friday, Ino and Sakura captured Naruto and took him shopping under the excuse of "We need a man's opinion." After hours of what Naruto called torture, the three came to a small store in the back of the village. The scent of sandal wood hung thickly in the air. As the girls were fawning over fans and jewelry boxes, Naruto's attention was taken by a wooden statue of a fiery phoenix.

When Saturday came about, it was time for team seven to train once more. As they sloshed through the river, something gold caught Naruto's eye. The blond bent over to pick it up. Upon further inspection, Naruto noticed it was an old coin with the Uchiha fan carved into it. In that moment, Naruto almost thought he felt Sasuke's eyes burning into his head.

On Sunday, Naruto made his way to the Hokage's office. Once outside Tsunade's door, Naruto heard voices. It was Sakura and Tsuande. Naruto heard words like "Sasuke" and "love" and "confess." Pictures of Sasuke and Sakura discussing dinner plans, and Sasuke's reluctance to accept Naruto's dinner invitation. Pictures of Sasuke and Sakura together filled Naruto's head, and for some odd reason it hurt his heart. Lost in his thoughts, Naruto almost missed Sakura coming out the door. The two stared at each other in shock. Naruto turned and ran.

On Monday, Naruto refused to leave his apartment. He had no interest in seeing anyone. Sakura had already come to yell at him about throwing a pity party, but after about an hour and twenty-three minutes of no response, Sakura left. When around noon another knock sounded on his door, Naruto buried his head deeper in his pillow. After a few minutes the incessant knocking stopped, and Naruto relaxed. So, he almost jumped out of his skin when someone rapped harshly on the window next to his head. Naruto shot up and glared, only to see Sasuke glaring back. Naruto opened his window, knowing Sasuke wouldn't hesitate to blow it up. They stared at each other for a moment. Sasuke leaned forward and kissed Naruto, and Naruto's head swam. Naruto didn't fully understand all that had happened the past week, but he decided he didn't care about hidden meanings or looking underneath the underneath. He just wanted to enjoy the moment, and he would worry about all the other stuff later.


End file.
